


Consequences

by Se7enthColor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Breathplay, Dom/sub, Grinding, Other, Scent Kink, brat taming, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Se7enthColor/pseuds/Se7enthColor
Summary: “What were you thinking was going to happen after all your infractions today, Honey?” Ushijima’s voice is calm, low and steady despite the dark heat swirling in his eyes. It was a silent warning, one you should’ve listened to.But of course you wouldn’t.“I wasthinkingyou’d step up and do something about it, of course.”The moment the words had left your mouth, the hand tightened, making you shudder as everythingheightened, everything got more sensitive. The brush of Ushi’s cheek against yours as he leans in is almost enough to make you moan, but you hold it in. At least, until he speaks.“Honey, with the way your scent practically broadcasts your excited fear and arousal, I would’ve ‘stepped up’ regardless. Your actions just mean this is less of afunishmentand more apunishment."
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Consequences

The press of the wall against your back has a sharp shiver running down your spine, and you can’t help but lick your lips nervously as you eyed the taller man stalking towards you with dangerously gleaming eyes. 

You’re prepared for the harsh slam of his palm against the wall beside your head, though you jump at the volume of it, a clear reminder of just how large Ushi’s hand was, how much strength he could put behind it. His other hand snaps out to curl against the front of your throat, pressing just hard enough to make breathing difficult, but not impossible. Hard enough to make your body pulse with heat and desire, your sex growing wet with it.

“What were you thinking was going to happen after all your infractions today, Honey?” Ushijima’s voice is calm, low and steady despite the dark heat swirling in his eyes. It was a silent warning, one you should’ve listened to.

But of course you wouldn’t. 

“I was _thinking_ you’d step up and do something about it, of course.”

The moment the words had left your mouth, the hand tightened, making you shudder as everything _heightened_ , everything got more sensitive. The brush of Ushi’s cheek against yours as he leans in is almost enough to make you moan, but you hold it in. At least, until he speaks.

“Honey, with the way your scent practically broadcasts your excited fear and arousal, I would’ve ‘stepped up’ regardless. Your actions just mean this is less of a _funishment_ and more a _punishment_.” 

His hot breath caressing your ears with mocking words makes you burn, your heartbeat picking up as he pulls back. Dark eyes practically bore into you, glinting knowingly, _tauntingly_ as he smirked and released his hand, letting you gasp in air. 

The reprieve lasted but a moment, and then Ushi is back, closing your airway and crowding in your space, kicking your feet further apart as your hands scrabble uselessly against the wall behind you. 

You feel yourself clench tight, practically dripping with arousal. Your scent must have been rich with it, because the pleased smirk on your lover’s face grows, the flare of his nostrils as he takes it in making you whine.

By the time Ushi releases you a second time, small, black dots are dancing in your vision, and the rush of oxygen is like a mini-explosion of pleasure that makes you groan as your head spins. You’re pressed further back into the wall as Ushi crowds you again, caging you in as his nose brushes against your neck, burying into your skin and pulling in deep drags of air.

“You smell so sweet when you’re worked up, Honey,” his lips murmur against your skin, making you shudder beneath the weight pinning you in place, the hands moving down your sides and feeling you up leisurely. “Do you love it that much? The feeling of me trapping you like this? Of _tasting_ and enjoying you like this?”

There’s a hint of teeth mixed in with the hum of his words, and you can’t help but gasp, tingles running all over your body. Your thoughts were a mess, arousal and anticipation robbing you of mental function, the press of Ushi’s hard length against your hip making you tremble.

“Your scent is going to drive me mad, Honey. You’ve no idea how _delicious_ you smell like this, all horny and ready to burst.”

The words are followed by a sharp bite, too short to be satisfying, but hard enough to make you moan, hips jumping up against Ushi’s firm body. But large hands quickly stop you, taking hold of your hips and forcing you still, making you whine.

“Keep that mouth shut, Honey. You ran it more than enough earlier today. Now you face the consequences of your choices.” 

A hard grind of Ushi’s hips against your hip has you biting your lip, eyes screwed shut as you desperately tried to hold in the moan that begged to spill out. 

“That’s it, looks like you’re learning. Now...I’m going to indulge in my favorite scent for a bit, and you’re going to _behave_ , Honey. Who knows, if you’re good for me, I may even let you cum tonight. Now. **_Be still._** ”


End file.
